


Purple Rain

by euphoric_tae



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling, Fluff, Hongjoong best leader, Hongjoong late studio hours, Hurt, M/M, a tiny angst, hongjoong always takes things to heart, hongjoong is a baby, hongjoong overworks himself, purple rain cover, seonghwa is worried, wooyoung is high on energy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23373673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoric_tae/pseuds/euphoric_tae
Summary: Hongjoong has spent days in his studio preparing one of his favourite covers for atiny but when he gets a little harsh criticism Seonghwa always knows exactly what to say.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Kudos: 61





	Purple Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Angels i'm back with some more soft seongjoong fluff. 
> 
> my writing style is starting to change a little so i hope that it's bearable to read haha. 
> 
> Anyways i know the members are always on twitter and see what we post and write about them so i decided to write a little something based on hongjoong's pov, so hopefully you enjoy reading!!

3, 2 , 1… Hongjoong watched as “uploaded” read in front of his eyes, feeling the sudden wave of anxiety flush through him, but it was no difference, no difference from whenever a comeback was coming up, whenever they performed a stage. But his covers they were something else, something personal and meaningful on another level, you could call it a reflection of what he personally loved because he’s taking something he's loved for so long and making it his own. And that is why he’s sitting in his studio now tearing the tiny bits off nail away from his fingers and he stares at the comments that start to flow through the video.

He felt sick, felt like he was about to throw up, and he hated it, he hated the feeling. He would always think to himself ‘why do I have to feel this way, is there something wring with me?’

He spends days re-creating what he loves, puts so much effort and love into these covers, pulling all-nighters, coming home to an upset Seonghwa in the early hours of the morning, stressing his members out just so he can do what he loves and hope that in the end he’ll fell happy about it.

It gets to him sometimes, the fact that he does all this work and his happiness depends on a bunch of likes, comments. In reality the feedback that he gets back shouldn’t get to him personally and Seonghwa has told him so many times that “people have their own likes and dislikes, someone could love your work whilst someone may not like it as much as the other, what matters to you and me is that you’re happy with it, not what someone else says about it”.

And no matter how many time Seonghwa reminds him of that, he still lets it get to him, atiny is their fanbase, if they didn’t have atiny then they would be nothing. And he never got why Seonghwa didn’t see that the way he saw it.

Back to the studio, its 3:17 am, well Hongjoong’s not too sure, he just knows that its very early in the morning and that he’s been here long enough for Seonghwa to track his phone done 4 times and leave over 22 messages.

He feels guilty, yes, but this is his dream, his job, he lives to do this.

Hongjoong takes his finger out of his mouth as he reaches for his phone logging onto twitter and releasing the news about his new cover, the anxiety growing a little more.

He thought about going home, he also told Seonghwa he would be home soon but he can’t, he can’t leave yet, because there’s no hope going home and trying to fall asleep when his mind would cloud with the thoughts of what atiny are saying about his cover. So instead he finished posting the tweet then promised himself that he would close all the tabs open on the video and try to force himself to sleep here, just for a little while.

And that’s exactly what he did, surprisingly.

* * *

“but did you get some rest, at least 5 hours????” Seonghwa’s voice rang through Hongjoong’s ears as he ruffled his hair still half asleep.

“yes, yes, I did... ok” he mumbled back trying to hide a yawn.

“you didn’t” his voice came blunt, hidden with a little disappointment that suddenly rushed to Hongjoong’s guilt.

“hyung, it’s ok… I’m fine” he tried to wake himself up hoping Seonghwa wouldn’t falter to the sleepiness in his voice.

“Joong.” And there it was, the disappointed ‘Joong’ that he always got during times like these, he knew it was coming and he knew that Seonghwa was about to give him the lecture of his life.

“you need to stop, stop worrying so much ok?? You’re so fucking talented and you know it yourself as well, we all know it.. you just- just overwork yourself so so much, and it worries me, it really does. You come home at 6, 7 am in the morning, nearly every day, and god….i cant even fucking sleep because idk what you could be doing, how your feeling. Some nights I just want you here right beside me, I want to feel your warmth in my arms, know that my precious is here with me, safe in my arms, resting” Seonghwa’s voice cracked a little as Hongjoong felt the guilt grow bigger.

“I’m sorry Hwa, I really am…but-“

“I know, I know, you love doing what you do and it pains me that you have to go through all of thing just to be able to leave the studio smiling every night.” Hongjoong heard a small sigh come from Seonghwa’s end. He sounded tired too, probably up all night worrying about him again.

“I’m sorry I’ll try harder”

Like a broken record, over and over again ‘I’ll try harder’, it was like he was making promises with Seonghwa that he knew he couldn’t keep, because tonight will be the same excuse, and so will the other night, and on and on and on. He didn’t even know why he still bothered to same those same words.

“Just, just come home soon…ok? Come back to me” Seonghwa’s voice nearly giving up on him.

“I will, promise”

and he will, he will come soon.

“ok, I love you” Seonghwa managed to let out as an “I love you came right back through at him.

Hongjoong ended the call sighing as he rested his shoulders on his desk rubbing at his eyes.

‘just an hour and I’ll be home, I promise’

* * *

“Seonghwa hyung, Hongjoong hyung is home!!” Seonghwa heard Wooyoung’s voice yell as he sensed the footsteps running down the corridor towards their room.

“hyung is back home!” Wooyoung opened the door in excitement as Seonghwa slowly opened his eyes nodding at the younger, Wooyoung seeming to get the sign that he kinda wanted to be left alone and just wait for Hongjoong to come back to their room.

Moments later Seonghwa heard the familiar heavy footsteps eco throughout the hallway as he smiled a little getting up from his bed to meet the younger.

But what he was expecting was completely opposite from when he had prepared himself.

Hongjoong was there, yes but he looked devastated, completely devasted, defiantly not the reaction Seonghwa was expecting from him.

“the cover was good!” Seonghwa spoke, and that was the breaking point, Hongjoong felt his legs give out underneath himself as he choked out a sob, Seonghwa managing to catch him, bringing holding the younger into his arms.

“aww baby” he mumbled as Hongjoong’s sobs became audible, all the stress, anxiety and anger slowly being released from him as Seonghwa tried his best to direct the younger to sit down on his bed.

Seonghwa managed to get the younger into a position where he was sat facing the elder on his bed as he continued to hide his face into the nook of Seonghwa’s shoulder. Seonghwa just continued to mumble comforting words and rub circles into his back gently.

Seonghwa was shocked, he had no understanding at all of why Hongjoong had sudden came to him like this, especially after releasing something so amazing he thought that they would be able to talk about it, but this, this was unexpected.

A few moments later Hongjoong’s sobs started to soften, until he was just whimpering slightly. So Seonghwa took it upon himself to try to get an understanding of what had happened.

“Joongie, can you let Hwa see your beautiful face” he said softly hoping he didn’t scare the younger.

Hongjoong slowly pulled away figuring that he wasn’t going to win this one.

His eyes were red and puffy, cheeks flushed, and his lips were a little swollen. Seonghwa frowned as he kissed a fresh bead that fell from his eye, connecting their foreheads as Hongjoong started to copy Seonghwa’s breathing. It was something he always did when he became like this, it helped to calm him and ease him into a safe mental state.

“Ok baby, do you want to tell Hwa why you’re so upset… deep breaths remember” Hongjoong sighed a little as he adverted his eyes away from Seonghwa’s.

“the cover…. god, I just, I saw something” Hongjoong stopped as he felt a pool of new tears start to well up in his eyes.

“I know, I know it’s not a big deal...but- just” he sighed again turning back to Seonghwa as they made eye contact again.

“Every opinion gets to me, every single one, all the good ones and the bad ones too, and I know that you’re going to say that it shouldn’t matter but Hwa I spend so much time working on them that it does, and it really really hurts when it happens” Hongjoong’s voice were horse, Seonghwa could hear the anger the riled up as well as the sadness that still consumed the smaller.

Seonghwa bit at his lip.

“Joong, I’m sorry but we can’t do anything about it can we?”

“Hwa is that supposed to make me feel better or-“Hongjoong hit his chest playfully, as he smiled a little.

“no, you dummy, you and me know that we will never be able to stop bad criticism, because those people are always going to be there no matter what, we can always make everyone happy can we?” Seonghwa started to rub small circles into Hongjoong’s shoulders with his thumbs.

“well no we can’t” Hongjoong looked down mumbling a little.

“so instead let’s take the negative ones and try to improve from those, ok?? And Joong its ok to feel hurt, feel disheartened. It normal, ok? So don’t even feel like you’re being a burden if you need to call me up or talk to me about anything, ok baby??” Seonghwa reassured the younger as he tilted his head to the side.

Hongjoong held in a breath as he lets out a big smile along with a nod as he leant back into Seonghwa’s arms, holding him tight against his own body as he listened to Seonghwas’ steady heartbeat.

“how the fuck did I deserve you” he mumbled into the elders chest.

Seonghwa just chuckled moving his hands to caress Hongjoong’s blonde locks.

**Author's Note:**

> Hii!! hopefully that was ok haha^^ 
> 
> i'm slowly trying to write more on here so we'll see how that goes, but yea! if you want to check out my recent social media au's i'm currently writing one on my twt @hwascloud !! 
> 
> ily and ty for supporting meee <33


End file.
